


Caffeinated

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oh my god so much Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Fluffy, sleepy mornings with our two favourite cat bois! Gavin wants coffee but Richard just wants a hug…





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my writing blog on tumblr, @a-writers-rambles!

Early morning sunlight beamed through the broken window shutters, hitting the two figures laying side by side, limbs intertwined, in bed. Richard cracked open an eye, groaning sleepily and turning the other way, trying to block out the light. It was no use. He was awake now, there was no point in falling back asleep. He turned back to face Gavin, eyes roaming over his peaceful expression. He was content laying there for a while, just watching him, still drifting in and out of sleep himself.

Eventually Richard became impatient waiting for him to wake up and snuggled close to him, muttering out a soft “Gaaviiin…” and pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. His attempt earned a disapproving and groggy moan from the still half-asleep man, who refused to show any more signs of movement. Richard pressed another kiss to his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes. All this got him was a muffled “Fuck off,” as Gavin stuffed his face into his pillow.

“Come ooon, Gaaav,” Richard leaned even closer to him, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s.

“If you get me a coffee I’ll consider moving,” the reply came out muffled by the pillow once again, and Richard groaned in return, a soft flump resounding as he let go of his partner’s arm and rolled onto his back, arms flopping out either side of him.

“But I don’t wannaaaa,” he complained.

“Then I’m goin’ back to sleep.”

“Noooo,” Richard dragged himself over to Gavin and draped his body over the frazzled detective, abandoning all hopes of waking him up in a civilised way. Gavin whined and tried to push him off, Richard giggling at his success in making him move. There was a soft flump as one of the couple’s four cats, Felicity, sprung up onto the bed. She clambered over the mess of duvet to the two, mewling incessantly for attention. Richard reached out to oblige and Gavin used the distraction as a chance to push him off, letting out a triumphant laugh as Richard slipped and landed on the bed beside him. Felicity yowled as Richard almost landed on her, leaping backwards out of the way, then sulkily jumping back off the bed, brush-like tail flicking moodily behind her as she trotted from the room, offended by how she was treated.

“You almost made me fall on Feli, she’s sad now,” Richard pouted, gaining a yelp from Gavin as he swatted him over the back of the head.

“Not my fault, you climbed on me,” Gavin retorted, rubbing the back of his head and turning to face his partner.

“Yeah, well maybe if you didn’t refuse to move-”

“I told you, I’m not moving ‘til I get my coffee.”

“Uuuugh, fine,” rather reluctantly, Richard pulled back the duvet covering him and dumped it on top of Gavin, then marched from the room with his head held high in mock offense.

He returned a few minutes later, holding a fresh, steaming mug of coffee, to see Gavin had fallen back sleep, covers still piled on top of him. Richard rolled his eyes with a fond grin, sitting on the bed and wafting the smell of the coffee under Gavin’s nose. His tactic worked, Gavin opening a bleary eye and smiling at the sight of Richard waving a mug in front of his face. With a muttered word of thanks he propped himself up and took the coffee, the first searing sip sending a wave of relief through him. Richard moved so he could lean against Gavin, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he muttered softly. Gavin pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too.”


End file.
